Deathofaredrobin
by Spiderobin631
Summary: Tim drake is the 3rd robin, and by far the saddest. Thus tim kills himself, and the family must figure out how to move on.


One tragic night while in his apartment Tim Drake was sitting on his bed with a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. He was contemplating taking his own life.

Tim's thoughts- You would be doing everyone a favor. At least you'd be making Damian happy. Dick doesn't need you anymore, he replaced you remember. Jason will be overjoyed that you are gone, because you disgraced his name, and replaced him.

More Tim's thoughts- Bruce will be happy that he no longer has to deal with his weakest and most pathetic son. You are a failure the world is better off without you. They have Damian now, he is everything you are but better. By dying you will no longer be burdening them with your presence. Stop fighting the truth, they don't need you anymore.

Tim tried and tried to fight these voices but they never let up. Eventually he gave in, and downed the pills. After what felt like forever he became sleepy and recognized that a darkness was looming and threatening to consume him. He started to fall asleep, knowing this was the end, and he could finally rest. He had given his all and then some, and was just so tired of fighting so he let darkness take over.

Dick had felt that something was off while he was on patrol, he was with damian, who seemed to be fine. He contacted bruce who was okay as well, he also checked up on Jason, who was not in any danger. The last person he needed to check on was tim, so dick contacted tim who claimed he was fine. After patrol, he decided to go and check on Tim, because he had a knack for not being able to take care of himself very well, and saying he was fine could mean a lot of different things.

When dick got to tim's apartment, everything seemed to be fine. Until he got to Tim's bedroom. What he found would be in his nightmares forever. He saw his baby brother sleeping on the bed safe and sound, there was an empty bottle next to him. Dick noticed this and saw that it was empty, at the same time as he realized there was a note nearby. He then slowly put things together, and realized what his little brother had done. Upon coming to his conclusion he went into panic mode, and checked his little brother for a pulse. After waiting what felt like an eternity, he finally found it, the pulse was really slow and thready. He grabbed the note, and put it in his pocket so he could read it when his brother was safe, and no longer in danger of dying. This was really scaring Dick, so he brought Tim back to the Batcave so he could get the help and treatment that he needed.

In the batcave, Alfred is trying to save tim's life, while Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Damian sit around Tim's prone form, and helplessly wait to see if Tim will be okay. Dick silently called out to tim, saying "Come on, Tim Come on You've gotta come back", Bruce prayed that his third son would be okay. Meanwhile his second son, was pleading with him to come back, albeit with lots of swearing, and his fourth son, was trying to come to grips with the fact that his rival was on a bed fighting for his life.

When tim woke up he was surrounded by darkness. He called out for someone to come out, but nothing happened. After awhile he came to the conclusion that he was completely alone. Eventually he saw a light ahead of him, it sounded like his father, mother. But as he got closer he not only saw his parents but also both Bart and Conner. He finally felt happy, which was an emotion he never remembered having. They told him he could either stay on earth with the bat family, or leave and be with his parents and best friends again. He saw his family sitting around him crying, praying, pleading with him to come back. Then he remembered what they did, and why he did this. It was a tough decision but eventually he decided to leave, and finally get the rest he deserved. He walked away with his family and friends, and for the first time in what felt like forever he felt truly happy.

Back in the batcave Dick had read Tim's note, that was meant for him, and Dick was thinking about it while he watched the monitors, hoping Tim would come home so that he could fix this.

Dear Dick, I am sorry

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I know this is going to hurt you

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I know that you will probably blame yourself until the day you die

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Please don't do that

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I did this to end my pain

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

It was just too much between Damian insulting me

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

the betrayal of my girlfriend, the loss of Bart and Conner, the loss of my parents

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

You replacing me with damian

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Then calling me crazy for thinking Bruce was alive, when I was right

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

You even let both Damian and Jason try to and almost succeed at killing me with out any punishment

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

You have damian now, you no longer need me

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

So I am finally going to rest

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Please remember that I love you

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I need you to be strong for me

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I need you to help the others

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Thank you for everything that you have done

BEEP BEEP

Goodbye, Love Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne

BBBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

It was so painful for everyone to watch, their son, brother, grandson, and ex-boyfriend fight for his life. However it paled in comparison to when they saw him flatline. It was at this moment that Dick realized that Tim was gone. There was nothing they could do, he was broken beyond repair. He had finally decided to let go of the people who had consistently hurt him and broke his heart. And while Dick did not want to live without his brother, he realized that Tim was finally resting after so long of being strong. He absolutely hated watching Alfred to try to save his little brother, but knew that this was for the best given the amount of pain tim had gone through, at such a young age.

They failed to save Tim, he was gone and never coming back. That night, Dick had finally fallen asleep after hours of staring at the wall trying to do so. He saw Tim Drake he was smiling right at him. Tim then stopped smiling and told Dick "I am sorry for leaving you, I know it was painful, and you probably hate me now." Dick responded, "I do not hate you Tim, you were amazing, and I am sorry I hurt you so much". Tim said to Dick "It's okay, It wasn't entirely your fault, it was also that I wanted to be with my friends and parents again". Dick responded "I know, I just wish you had told me, so that we could have fixed this, I would have done anything to save you from the pain." Tim told him "There was nothing for you to save, I was broken beyond anything that could have been done, this was inevitable." Dick stated "Okay, just remember I love you, and am really going to miss you". Tim told him "and I you, Goodnight and Goodbye." After this he disappeared, and made sure Dick spent the rest of the night only dreaming of the good memories he had with Tim, and the rest of the family. When he woke up it was morning, and he felt like he'd had a good night sleep. It was then that he decided to honor Tim's request and help the other members of the family cope with the death of Tim Drake. As he was walking down the stairs he could have sworn he heard someone say "Thank you, Dick" but it was barely a whisper, so Dick couldn't pin point who had said it, but soon realized it was Tim thanking him for following through on his last request. To help the family through their time of need.

It had been almost a year, since Tim's passing. The family still visited Tim's grave on his birthday to honor him. After his death Damian had stopped insulting altogether, because he learned that words can kill if used in the wrong way. Jason had decided to be less angry and started taking anger management classes. Bruce never really coped with losing another son, he spent a lot of his time researching ways to bring back Tim. Alfred felt like a part of his heart had died with Tim, because like all of the children in the Batfamily he saw him as a grandchild. Dick took Tim's death the hardest, he went to therapy for depression, and had to take antidepressants but he did get better eventually. However they never really forgot about Tim, he was always in their sweetest dreams, and sometimes they would see him smiling or waving at them. They would always feel his spirit nearby when they were sad, and know that he was there they just couldn't see him, and was giving them a hug. So he never truly died because they remembered him, and maybe he was not physically there anymore, but he could be there in spirit, while not having his sadness weigh him down, and that was all that Tim really needed. A chance to rest and put his pain behind him, a chance to be with friends and all of his family, all while able to help his brothers, second father, grandfather, and ex girlfriend come to grips with his death.


End file.
